


Bite

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their first time together, Mondo discovers an interesting habit that Chihiro never mentioned before. Prompt based one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt posted on http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/. It was posted so long ago that I actually can't find it now, but it's there somewhere.

I had always thought our first time together was going to be awkward. We had both had partners before, and I've had more than him, but the first time with someone new was usually weird and uncomfortable. And for me... usually alcohol had something to do with it. I was sober this time, but I thought I was going to fail to be romantic. I thought he was going to be too shy to let me try anything on him. I thought I would pop a button on his shirt, or he would fumble to unzip my pants. I just never thought Chihiro would be so loud.

Lying back against the bed in my dorm room, I dug my fingers into his thighs while thrusting up into him. Every time our bodies crashed together, he would whimper and gasp loud before biting his lip to suppress it. His fingers gripped the pillow on either side of my head, keeping his shaking body upright. With how loud his cries were, at first I thought I may have been hurting him. But he would just reassure me with hushed whispers and breathless apologies that he was fine. He was just loud. I'm sure anyone walking past our room could hear him. I was just thankful Ishimaru decided he wasn't going to stay in and study for the evening.

I reached past his thighs, pushing up the hem of his skirt, to grab onto the curve of his bottom as he ground into me. As far as I knew, Chihiro had only had one partner before me, and he never talked too much about his sex life. So I assumed I would be holding his hand through all this, treating it almost as if it were his first time, period. It was hard enough to get him to kiss me or even flirt, so it was surprising to see him let go. His elbows buckled and he leaned his body forward. His forehead pressed against mine as another squeal of pleasure escaped his lips. I couldn't help but grin against his lips, trying to choke back a chuckle in my throat. "Mondo, don't... laugh... at me," he breathed against my lips, giving me a light and trembling kiss. He whined again when I squeezed his bottom in retaliation.

Slowing my pace for a moment, I let him catch his breath and he panted against my closed lips. Chihiro scattered kisses against my chin and I used this opportunity to steal his tongue against my own. Moaning into my mouth, he ground his hips against mine, driving me deeper into him as he didn't seem to enjoy the fact that I had stopped. It was like he was an different person now that we tangled in one another. I definitely didn't mind. As much as I sat here and laughed at his inability to keep quiet, he was driving me crazy with every single moan and yell that escaped his lips. "Fuck," I groaned against his tongue. He jerked his lips away, but not before drawing his teeth against my bottom lip. Nibbling for a second, Chihiro pressed his forehead hard against mine.

"Language," he grunted with narrowed, hazy eyes. Shoving his hands against the pillow, he pushed himself back up upright. I smiled from the corner of my lips and rolled my eyes. This had to be the most appropriate place for my dirty mouth, but even here his innocent ears couldn't bring to bear naughty words. Even though I used them everywhere else all the time. Chihiro's hands pushed away from the pillow and grasped a hold of mine, which had been resting on the outer side of his thighs. "Why did you..." he moaned in anticipation, wiggling in my lap while a violent shudder fell over my body. I don't know what it was. Maybe sex with his ex was always incredible and it had been much too long since the last time. He was never this... excited for me.

I grabbed tight around his waist, slamming him down against me and he shouted out again. His nails dug into the back of my hands before he pressed them hard against my stomach to keep himself steady against my body. His soft blouse slid down his pale shoulders. Chihiro struggled with one hand to keep it on, tugging it back over his chest and bunching it in his balled fist. I watched him bite down hard against his lip, his whines suppressed behind his teeth. He would gasp, try to speak, but would shut himself up by biting his lip again. I swear, if he bit any harder, he would bleed.

Chihiro rolled his hips forward, pushing me deeper inside of him with every bounce. I shut my eyes and sucked in my breath, trying to gain a little control from my more than eager boyfriend. At the rate he was going, I wouldn't last much longer. Watching my shy and sometimes awkward boyfriend flutter his half lidded, lust filled eyes made my body shudder. The boy who couldn't raise his voice above a whisper and got embarrassed in shorts and a tank top at the gym. Watching the way his face contorted in pure pleasure, his teeth digging into his adorable pink lips. It was enough to make me lose it in a second. With a firm grab around his waist, I thrust hard, keeping his body in place as I drove into him.

His voice grew louder, his panting heavy and the whimpers growing in intensity. I looked over the edge of the bed towards the door, hoping that no one was lingering in the hallway. He was so loud. He dropped his small hand and wrapped his fingers around my wrists. His nails dug into my skin and I just stared at his lips. His teeth buried in until they almost turned purple. "Ahh, Mondo, ah..." he whimpered in a quick breathe, then reaching his hand back up to press the back of his hand against his lips. His other hand, which had been grabbing my wrist, was desperate for my stomach as a way to keep himself supported. But every time I jerked harder, his body would arch forward a bit and he would gasp loud against his own skin. "Oh my... oh... f-f-f..." he mumbled in a heavy moan and I reached up, pressing my palm against his burning cheek. He dropped his own hand, and in the brief second that it slid down, I could see indents of his bite against his skin. He had been biting down on his hand? "Ahh... f-f-fu..."

"What?" I breathed, his trembling lips brushing against my thumb. He kissed the tip of my thumb, his words coming out raspy against my skin.

In the quietest, meekest voice he could muster, he blurted out, "... fuck..."

It was that good? "Language," I joked, using my thumb to shut his lips together. His eyes fluttered open in a hazy mix of lust and irritation. Curving into a small deviant smile, his lips pursed and he bit down on my thumb, letting off a cool, innocent giggle. I felt a shiver wrack my body and my hips and legs bucked at such a... sexy response. His teeth nibbled and I could feel his tongue flick the tip of my thumb behind his teeth. When his thighs tightened around my waist, I could feel the pressure building in my lower half. He just stared down at me with half lidded eyes, my thumb perched between his teeth. His whimpers sent vibrations against my finger, which in turn sent a shock through my body. No, no, no! Not yet.

Yanking my hand from his lips, I jerked up in place and wrapped my strong arms around his frail body. I jolted to my knees against the bed and out of instinct, he wrapped his legs and arms around me, all while I remained inside of him. His small body felt amazing pressed against my own, but there was far too much clothing in the way. Once he balanced in my lap with his thighs planted around my hips, I yanked down the shoulders of his shirt. I forced the blouse down his arms until it it was laying in a messy bunch behind him. My hand crawled along his chest, resting against his rib cage and I pulled my face down, dabbing kisses down the center of his chest. He breathed and I could feel his chest rise against my lips. His body was so warm, sweat gathering along the hollow of his throat where my forehead touched. His fingers latched into my hair and with incredible impatience, continued to writhe in my lap. There was a persistent whine until I bit against his nipple, causing him to squeak in surprise. Chihiro let out another embarrassed giggle. "Please..." he whispered against the top of my head, his little fingers tangled in my messy hair. He combed through it, raking off the long locks from the back of my sweating neck. "Mondo, please..."

I smirked, and in a swift motion, turned our bodies so that I could thrust him against the wall with him still in my lap. He moaned as his back pressed against the wall, using it and my body to keep himself supported. His arms slithered around my neck and he rested his face against my shoulder, his lips pressed against my collar bone. They hovered against my skin, gentle and pursed. What I would give to hear him curse again... My arms were strong around the small of his back and with him wedged against the wall, it was easy to ride into him. I could feel Chihiro's lips against my neck, the vibrations of his moans coursing against my skin. Come on, just say it... I tilted my head down a bit to match my lips against his, but I couldn't even kiss him with all the noise coming from his open lips. Say it again, please...

Dropping his head, he pressed his lips hard against my collar bone. His breath was warm. "Ahh..." he murmured, the silencing himself against me. His arms snaked around my shoulders, his shaking hands tearing marks against my skin. It didn't hurt as he wasn't pressing hard enough, but even the tickle was enough to send shivers through my body. I had to last long enough to hear him say it again... He squeaked and moaned, raspy words escaping his throat in broken syllables. But not the ones I wanted to hear. "Ahh, Mondo... f-f-f..."

Yes. Yes!

The word was on the tip of his tongue and I squeezed his body against mine, feeling his arm slither between us. Skirt pushed up his thighs, his hand at work between his legs. Was he...? I sucked in a breath, having to shut my eyes to keep from blowing it all in a second. He was so sexy. He was never this sexy. How was I lucky enough to get my hands on such a perfect human being? His breaths grew louder and higher in pitch. I was sure he was either about to break or curse to the ceiling so loud, our upstairs neighbors would hear. Yes, please, just say it...

Just as another word was ready to slip through his lips, he curled them back and sunk his teeth into my neck.

Fuck.

I never thought Chihiro would be so loud... and I never thought he was the kind to bite.

Sucking in my breath, I pressed my forehead against the wall and grunted heavy through gritted teeth. I jerked my hips away from him, exploding against his inner thighs and the top of the bed. He withdrew his teeth, a small squeak of surprise escaping his lips at my sudden retreat. Embarrassing. In a moment, I felt spent and flustered that I couldn't hold out as long as he could. That charming yet apprehensive smile creeping across his face read that he didn't mind. "Fuck," I breathed as he dabbed kisses just below my jaw.

"I'm sorry," he whispered below my earlobe, his lips then caressing the skin he sunk his teeth into. It was a little sore and judging by the way his hands trembled against my body, I could tell he felt bad about biting so hard. I didn't care if he had drawn blood. It was so unexpected... and sexy. "I didn't hurt you, did I? I just get really..."

"Not hurt, no," I breathed, his little hips rolling forward, brushing against my most sensitive area. I hissed, letting myself fall back against the bed and pulling him over me. He almost kneed me between the legs at the sudden shift in position, but slid to my side instead. Even though my body needed a little bit to recover from coming first, his wiggles and grinding told me he wasn't done just yet. Although impatient, he laid by my side regardless with a satisfied smile. I could feel his lips curved against my skin as he kissed my shoulder. "You never told me you..." I paused for a moment, catching my breath. He never told me anything. That he bit. That he yelled. That he was like a little nymphomaniac once his clothes came off. I was so lucky. "Damn, Chi..."

My boyfriend's demeanor reverted back to the shy nymph he was in our daily lives. He was more than eager to get his, and I was more than willing to give the second I got my energy back. A smile remained across his lips and with a bashful flutter of his eyelashes, he tugged at his skirt. He kissed at my neck, tender, no teeth. Just sweet, warm kisses. "Thank you," he breathed, bunching up his shoulders as he snuggled closer into my form. His knee traveled up the length of my thigh as he clung to my body like a koala. Thank me? Thank him. I glanced down at him, his disheveled hair matted against his sweaty forehead. His cheeks flushed a violent red and I could see his front teeth peeking from behind his curved lips. He was adorable and as I regained my energy, the only thing I could think to do was rake my fingers through his messy locks.

Chihiro's eyes traveled over my chest to an electric clock on Ishimaru's desk across the room. I followed his gaze. It was getting late. "I guess maybe I should get dressed," my boyfriend murmured, letting his chin rest against my bare shoulder. No, just give me a second. You aren't done. I kissed his forehead and he leaned his face up to brush his lips against my ear. "Ishimaru will be back soon... you know his bedtime is nine." He laughed beneath his breath, a playful growl bubbling in his throat. It was about eight forty-five now. He was right. I grunted to myself, until he tilted his chin upwards, his lips lingering against my earlobe.

The energy zinged back into my body when he nibbled against my ear. I slipped my hands beneath his thighs and flipped his body so that he was beneath me on the bed. My boyfriend yelped before covering his own mouth at his exclamation, staring up at me with bright eyes. "We have like fifteen minutes!" he whispered in a harsh tone, his eyes fluttering towards the clock across the way.

"More than enough time," I smirked, allowing my body to slid down his, my lips resting just above the hem of his skirt. "Bite me again and Ishimaru is just going to have to find another place to sleep tonight."

Our eyes locked and I watched his nerves flee. His adorable front teeth bit down hard against his bottom lip, a smile tugging up the left corner of his lips. This boy drove me crazy.


End file.
